Enhanced
by Amber Eagle
Summary: Lily is leading a charmed life until the day that she gets grabbed and 'enhanced'. Then she is shown a world that she never knew existed and becomes the key to the worlds safety. She meets new friends that help her along the way, but will it be enough?R
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter.

I had never really thought about how I would die, but even as I was running through the forest, being pursued by something, I wasn't thinking about it. I was too busy trying to not hit any of the trees that were flashing past as my feet flew over the moss-ridden ground. No sounds could be heard from behind me but I knew that my pursuers were still there; they were always there.

I was breathing fast and my heart was pounding, but I knew that I couldn't stop moving. If I did, I wasn't sure what would happen to me but I could say that it couldn't be good. In that moment of distraction I wasn't looking at where my feet landed and I slipped; my arms windmilled as my legs fell out from under me. My head collided with a rock which caused lights to blind me before darkness fell upon me like a cloak, warm and welcoming. I heard my pursuers reach me and a multitude of voices speak up before I fell into the abyss of unconsciousness. What I heard made me wish that I never opened my eyes again.

"Oh shit! The boss isn't going to like this."

"Ten down, only four more to go."

"Do you know how the kids we grab get 'enhanced'?"

"She's losing too much blood, at this rate she won't make it back to the institute."

Strong arms picked me up and a gentle voice whispered, "Go to sleep it will all be okay in the end."

This I sincerely doubted.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

_I hope that you liked it and I would appreciate it if you would review and help me choose a title as I have no ideas. Review please._

_Over and out._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter. Damn.

"Lillian Evans! You get down here right now! Explain this mess to me." Petunia Evans screeched while staring at the living room of their parent's mansion. Covering the chocolate brown leather couch and hardwood floors were piles of discarded plastic cups and food. There was broken glass in the corner and puddles of what looked like alcohol all over the floor. Two floors up Lily Evans blinked her startling green eyes and groaned before sitting up in her bed and stretching. She muttered to herself before throwing her legs over the edge and stumbling out of her room and down the stairs. Once she was standing against the wall behind her sister, Petunia spun around and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" she screamed at a volume too high pitched to be tolerated this early in the morning.

Lily grimaced. She should have cleaned up last night after the party, but it had been late and she'd been tired. If only she'd stayed up just a little later, Petunia wouldn't be shrieking in her ear right now, sounding just like a banshee. The volume alone was enough to make her ears ring.

"I was tired and went to bed before cleaning it up." Lily cringed, waiting for the explosion that was bound to happen.

"You were tired!" Petunia repeated sarcastically. Lily nodded.

"If mom and dad see this I'm going to be in so much shit. Clean it up!"

"I didn't even throw the party! You should be the one to clean it up!" Lily was majorly pissed.

Petunia switched from intimidation to blackmail, "If you don't clean it up, I'll tell mom and dad that you drink even though you're underage."

"And who provides me with said alcohol?" Lily scoffed.

"I'll tell them how you skipped school for that guy."

"That was you, and they still don't know." Lily was smirking.

Petunia knew that she had won with the next one, "I'll tell them about your C." Sure enough Lily's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Don't tell them please! I'll clean it up."

"And keep quiet about it. Not like the last time." Lily nodded.

Petunia glared at her one more time and said, "I'm going out with Vernon and by the time I get home this house had better be spotless."

After she had left Lily sighed in defeat and walked into the kitchen to grab some garbage bags. The next few hours were spent picking up trash, cleaning up spills and broken glass. Once she was done though, the house was sparkling and her parents would never find out about the party.

Lily opened a few windows to air out the room and went to stand on the balcony. The cool air cleared her mind and allowed her to think.

She was only 17 but Lily could have graduated years ago. Petunia felt threatened by her because Lily had gotten their parents classic beauty and brains whereas all she had gotten was their mothers attitude and their dads pigheadedness.

Lily had fiery red locks and the temper to match, but it was rarely used. Her dazzling green eyes were unique in their color and disarming in the amount of sadness held within them. She had a slim figure and a caring personality.

Petunia on the other hand had dull green eyes and wispy dark brown hair. Her figure wasn't the only thing she and her sister differed in either. Petunia was a good six inches taller than Lily and looked oafish and stocky net to her willowy shape that reminded people of the princesses in fairytales.

Lily had always dreamed of being one of those princesses when she was younger, but as she got older she realized that she didn't want to be one of the damsels in distress, she wanted to be the heroin. The supergirl. The one who saved everybody with her superpowers.

By the time she was 12 Lily had stopped outwardly expressing these desires and had matured. Even as these dreams got put on hold she had always felt that the world needed people like that to save it from things out there that nobody knew about. Things people didn't want to know about.

Lily shivered. Those thoughts had an ominous air to them. She shook herself free of her stupor and quickly walked back inside. It was thoughts like that that made her different. She didn't want to be different. One last glance around the house showed a perfectly clean interior and Lily noticed that some of the cupboards were almost barren of food. She was going to have to go out and get groceries.

She looked at the clock, she had an hour and a half before her parents' flight flew in, so she grabbed the keys to her vanquish and raced out to the car.

Just the sight of her car made her smile; this was her 16th birthday present. Petunia had been so jealous.

Lily loved this car; it was her baby. It was bright red and the only one in the city that she had seen.

The trip to the store didn't take very long, so Lily was home within an hour. After putting everything away she logged onto her laptop and pulled up her English essay. There was a new message from Freya, her best friend. Lily opened it and chuckled.

_Are you aFreyed? Says…_

**So everyone is saying that was a killer party last night. What's your opinion about it?**

_Day Lily says…_

**Yeah, it was good. Pet got totally smashed and still managed to chew me out this morning.**

_Are you aFreyed? Says…_

**What about this time?**

_Day Lily says…_

**I didn't clean up right away.**

_Are you aFreyed? Says…_

**Bummer. I tried to call you last night but your line was busy.**

_Day Lily says…_

**Yeah. I spent most of the night talking to Travis. He called and we talked forever.**

_Are you aFreyed? Says…_

**Really…see you tomorrow.**

Lily tried to say goodbye, but Freya had already logged off. She frowned; Freya didn't like anybody talking to Travis, not even her. And she was the one that had introduced them. Almost a year ago she had introduced them to each other and 'poof' instant relationship. She didn't see how that worked, but if Freya was happy who was Lily to judge?

The sound of a key in the lock stopped lily's thoughts and she stood and walked out of the office. She smiled when she saw her parents struggling through the door with about 10 large pieces of luggage. She grabbed three of them and asked, "How was Italy?"

"Wonderful. Thank you dear. Would you mind bringing those upstairs for us? Your father and I have to sort through the rest of these." Lily nodded and hugged her parents before lugging the bags up the stairs and into her parents' room. The front door slammed and Lily knew that Petunia was home. She had probably gotten into another fight with Vernon.

She stormed into the room with Lily and hissed, "They'll have no idea about the party?"

Lily shook her head.

"They'll have no idea and I won't say anything." Petunia smirked, "Good," and walked out of the room to complain to their parents about how much boys suck. Lily knew that they would be back together by tomorrow afternoon. They would have a heavy make out session to show each other how much they were in 'love'. Lily had been mentally scarred when she had accidentally walked in on them in the middle of it. Sighing, she walked out of the room and down the stairs and smiled.

Over the next few hours her parents told them all about Italy and showed them all the pictures they had taken.

* * *

When Lily drove into the school parking lot the next morning she saw that Travis had staked out two spots, one for her and the other for Freya, who had yet to arrive. After pulling in and getting out she pulled him into a quick hug. Freya drove up just as Lily was letting him go and she scowled.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a minute? It won't take very long." Freya smiled at Travis after Lily nodded and pulled her out of earshot.

She turned on Lily once they were far enough away from him. Her face was a thundercloud of anger.

"What's going on between you and Travis?" She spat out between clenched teeth.

"Me and Travis?" Lily was speechless.

"Yes, you and Travis."

"No there is nothing romantic between us. He's like a brother to me and besides, he's dating you!" Lily was stunned that Freya thought so little of her. She would never go behind her back.

"Alright, fine. You're so trusting Lily; people can do no wrong in your eyes. You're so naive. People will cheat on other people." Freya shook her head slowly, amazed at her friends obvious sincerity.

They laughed it off and walked back to Travis. He saw the calm looks on their faces and visibly relaxed. With and arm around each of their shoulders they walked into the school. Once they reached the math hallway Freya split off and Lily and Travis continued on to Chemistry IB. Freya said that Lily and Travis were in 'nerd' classes because they had all IB classes and the exact same schedule.

Lily was also really big on team sports too; after school she was on the dive and swim teams as well as the track and field team. Freya spent as much time as Lily did at school, except she was on the soccer team. Travis usually got left behind, since he wasn't on any teams.

The relatively uneventful day passed into lunch and Lily and Travis were walking out into the field where they ate with Freya and a few of their other friends. It was only supposed to be the three of them today though. Travis and Lily were laughing and bumping shoulders when they reached Freya. She was looking sour again.

"You know what we talked about this morning? I still don't believe you. You're turning into a world class whore! I trusted you!" Freya was pissed and normally Lily would have taken what she said in stride, but today her words really hurt. Is that what Freya really thought of her?

"Hey! Frey cut it out. What's going on?" Travis tried to inch between them, but Freya was too busy glaring at Lily to notice.

"No wonder you're sister hates you. She's the smart one. She can see through that good girl cover to the slutty cow underneath. You have everyone else fooled, but not me. By the end of the day everyone will know the truth." Freya stomped away.

Travis looked torn between following his girlfriend and comforting his best friend since preschool. Lily hated seeing him uncomfortable so she said, "Go after her." She kept her head down and started standing.

Travis put his hands on her shoulders. "But you…"

"I'll be okay. Just go to her. Show her you're a trustworthy guy." Travis stood and jogged away at these words.

Tears filled Lily's eyes. She had to get out of here.

* * *

_So there's the first chapter of Enhanced. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think._

_Review!_

_I also have to ask if anybody knows a song that is about forgiveness and giving somebody another chance by a female artist. It's totally unrelated to this story though._

_Over and Out_


End file.
